


My Sunshine

by GwennS



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, I cried while writing this you should too, Romance, Tragedy, author is a pile of crying goo, it's 4 am and I am a sobbing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwennS/pseuds/GwennS
Summary: It was everything he could ever ask for.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I suffered and cried writing this so now you should too. Tell me your thoughts on this, do you want a sequel ? Should I write more stories like these? Leave a review and let's all cry together :)
> 
> One-shot ModernAU in which Sakura is a doctor and Naruto is a soldier in the battlefield.

"So you call me at four in the morning to tell me about the goddamn _sun_?!"

Everything reeked of death. The forest was ablaze, illuminating the pitch-black sky with scorching flames. Molten specks of ash littered the air, guns were fired, bombs detonating, and bodies disintegrating. He wouldn't last much longer, blood gushing out where bullet holes pierced his chest. He's suffering from blood loss, and a little on the delusional side, but he didn't care.

**He was going to die soon.**

He's tried his best to patch himself up, using tools in the medic soldier kit. He's desperately trying to survive because SHE needs him, his precious Sakura-chan needs him.

But he's lost too much blood. It's not enough.

_It's not enough It's not enough It's not enough he will never be enou-_

" Yeah, why not? They remind me of you, you know." His breath was slightly erratic, rising and falling in uneven measures. "Bright, shining, and full of life. Guiding me out of the darkness and towards the light and all that cheesy stuff." Naruto tried to grin but it was too physically painful. His leg was getting purplish and numb, the severed limb mangled beyond recognition.

" Normally I would be touched except that Naruto, " She huffed through gritted teeth "It's 4 am in. the. bloody. morning!"

"Aww, just wanna hear your voice, that's all a-and-" He coughed and could taste the metallic flavor of blood in his throat. He swallowed it back. "I...I missed you." He managed to rasp.

There was a pause, then "Naruto," Her voice was filled with concern and a hint of panic. "Is everything okay? You don't sound alright at all."

He forced a chuckle, " 'Course I am! I just stayed out too late on my patrol and ended up having a cold." A bomb detonated somewhere above him. Chunks of soil landed on him in the crevice where he literally dragged himself to safety.

He could practically sense her worry on the other line. "Ehehe... Must be the wind, uh, a very loud wind. Anyway," He desperately wants to change the topic "enough about me. What are your plans for today? "

Hesitation. Then, "Well... It's a day off so I won't be taking my rounds in the hospital. I'll probably sleep 'till noon because a certain _idiot_ woke me up,"

He smiled fondly at her exasperation.

"-for no apparent reason at all. Which reminds me, when you get back here..."

His vision was tunnelling, he couldn't even make out his surroundings anymore. The distant gunfire, occasional explosions and the chaos all seemed muted. He could only hear her voice now, gently lulling him to sleep.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"H...hm? I'm still here. Just...just a little sleepy. Go on."

His eyelids were growing heavy by the second. In a moment of sheer willpower alone, he shook himself awake one last time. "Hey, dear," he interrupted her ramblings "You know I love you, right?"

Naruto could almost feel her smiling as she said, "Of course I know, you tell me that everyday."

The numbness was creeping up to his torso, and any moment now, to his heart. As he closed his eyes, wisps of sunlight began to break through the night; the start of a new day.

He smiled then. His beloved sun; bright, shining, and full of life. It's finally going to be okay.

It was everything he could ever ask for. With one final breath, he closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

"Hey," She whispered, "You still awake?"

Silence.

"Goodnight Naruto..and," she added, "I love you too."


End file.
